


Doctor’s Visit

by HalfNakedWriter



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega having a vagina and penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfNakedWriter/pseuds/HalfNakedWriter
Summary: Steve goes for his 38 week appointment.





	Doctor’s Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I live! Just a thing I couldn’t get out of my head.

Steve sighed and rubbed his belly. What was the point of doctors asking you to come in 15 minuets early is they were just going to leave you in the waiting room for 30. He glared at the nurse behind the desk, she wasn’t looking at him, she was filing things away in the cabinet and humming along to whatever Janet Jackson song was playing. Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed another magazine, a round faced baby stared back at him and his stomach rolled. He’d have one of those in just a weeks time. He couldn’t believe his asshole of a husband hadn’t been able to come to this check up.

 

The door rolled open and out stepped another Omega and his mate, he wasn’t very far along, his bump was just big enough to be visible under his clothes. Steve watched enviously as the Alpha held the door for his mate, a hand on his back as he led him out into the hall. Steve rubbed his belly angrily, asshole. Why were they even having a baby if his husband didn’t actually want to be here for this?! Especially now that they were so close to having said baby with them.

 

“Steve?” The nurse called out, smiling gently at him form the her desk. Steve pushed himself up and waddled over to her. She motioned for him to follow her. They past a few exam room that had been darkened, and an office that looked like a tornado had hit it. “He’ll be right with you okay. Just make yourself comfy.” She gave him a soft smile, pulled the curtain closed and left the room. Steve set his bag down and waddled to the table. He’d be getting an ultrasound today and his cervix would be checked, he might as well make himself comfortable now.

 

He climbed onto the bed, groaning at the pain in his hips. Soon. Soon he wouldn’t be carrying around his little bowling ball anymore. Steve splayed his hands on his belly, it was a scary thought.

 

There was a knock, and Steve jumped. “Hello?” The voice was soft and rough, and Steve shifted a little at it. He’d never been to this doctor but he’s regular doctor had had an emergency c section to attended to, and Steve needed his 38 week check up. His doctor had sent him to another one of the OBGYNs who shared his office space with him.

 

“Uh come in.” Steve called, hand still braced on his belly. The curtain moved and out stepped a god. An actual god. Steve swallowed. The man looked like every wet dream Steve had ever had. Strong shoulder, thick thighs and the bluest eyes Steve had ever seen.

 

“Hello Steven? I’m Dr. Hargrove, it’s nice to meet you.” He extended his hand and Steve found that his bones had become like jelly, he managed to shake the doctor’s hand but didn’t want to let go. “Anything bothering you? Your tummy okay?” Steve almost groaned, only this man could make the word ‘tummy’ sound sexy.

 

“Uh. No, baby’s just moving is all.” Dr. Hargrove nodded, opening Steve’s chart and looking down. “And please it’s just Steve.” Dr. Hargrove smiled at him.

 

“Okay, Steve, nice to meet you.” Dr. Hargrove checked his chart, eyes flicking up to look st Steve. Who blushed under his gaze. “38 weeks. Must be pretty tight in there huh? Any pain?” Steve shook his head, and then shrugged. Sometimes is did hurt when the baby moved but he was pretty sure that was because his baby was now MUCH bigger than Steve’s womb was long. “Hmm okay. Lay back and let me see.” Steve swung his legs up onto the bed, lifting his shirt as Dr. Hargrove washed his hands. “Let me know if this hurts okay.” His hands were warm on Steve’s belly, his fingers smooth as they ran across Steve’s belly. He pressed down and the baby wiggled at the intrusion. “Sorry little one.” He chuckled and Steve closed his eyes, this man was perfect. “Any pain?”

 

“Nope.” Steve popped the P, and avoided looking directly at the other man.

 

“Okay, and here?” He pushed down a little lower and Steve shook his head. “Okay that’s good, very good. I can tell you even without the ultrasound that your baby is very low, his head is right here.” Dr. Hargrove pressed down just above Steve’s hips. “He’ll be in the birth canal soon.”

 

“She.” Steve mumbled.

 

“Oh? A little girl, your chart didn’t say sorry.” Dr. Hargrove apologized, looking into Steve’s eyes. Steve didn’t blink or look away this time.

 

“We haven’t found out but it’s a girl. I know it is.” Steve had been telling his husband their baby was a little girl since day one. His husband thought they were having a son, ‘carry in the family name’, he had said. Like that was what their baby was, something to carry on a name. “My husband thinks it’s a boy. But I know better.”

 

Dr. Hargrove smiled, the lip side of his mouth going up before the right. It made Steve warm. “Mothers instinct?”

 

“Mhmm.” Steve nodded and Dr. Hargrove pulled out a measuring tape.

 

“Well we can find out today, if your baby hasn’t turned that it. If not then you’ll just have wait and be surprised.” He measured Steve’s stomach, pushing slightly and causing the baby to kick. Steve groaned and put his hand at the top of his belly, Dr. Hargrove smiled apologetically. “Sorry little bean, we’re roughing you up a bit today.” Steve closed his eyes again, hand pushing down on his daughter’s now still feet. This man was a god send. “Okay. Just need to check you and then we can get to the good stuff, let me help you up and I’ll step outside while you change. Here’s a blanket to cover up.”

 

Steve took the offered hands, smiling up at Dr. Hargrove as the man helped him sit up. “Thank you.” Dr. Hargrove nodded and backed out of the room, his eyes on Steve the whole way out. Steve pressed a hand to his beating heart, it had been a while since an Alpha had shown him this much care. It was nice. Steve slid off the table, and out of his maternity jeans, he pulled his underwater off and groaned. They were a bit wet. Only he could get wet just from having an Alpha touch his belly.

 

“Behave.” He told himself before taking the blanket off and opened it. Steve climbed back onto the bed and placed his modesty cover on his legs, making sure he was fully covered before leaning back.

 

“Ready?” Dr. Hargrove poked his head back around the curtain. Steve nodded and Dr. Hargrove stepped back into the room, he washed his hand again and took a set of gloves from the dispenser on the wall. Steve’s face heated up as he watched the Alpha make his way down Steve’s body and slotted himself between Steve’s leg. “Okay, scoot down a bit more. There you go, almost like you’re gonna fall off.” Steve hated this part, it always made him feel too open. Dr. Hargrove inhaled and Steve gasped softly, there’s eyes met and the doctor bit his lip. “Very nice. I’m going to touch you now okay, just on the outside.” Steve nodded, watching as the doctor’s head leaned in.

 

Steve had a sudden mental image of that pink, pink mouth pressing against his pussy and to his horror a bit of slick came out. Steve groaned loudly, hands coming up to hide his face.

 

“Don’t stress. It’s all perfectly normal. You’re a healthy Omega, probably being touched a lot by your Alpha. You’re body knows.” Dr. Hargrove’s voice had dropped and Steve peaked at him through his fingers.

 

“No,” Steve croaked. The doctor raised an eyebrow at him. “We, uh, he hasn’t touched me in a while.”

 

Dr. Hargrove stared into his eyes, his pupils dilated and the room was filled with the musky sent of an Alpha.

 

“That’s a shame. You’re a gorgeous Omega, if you were mine, you wouldn’t go a day without my touch.” And he slid his fingers into Steve, who moaned loudly before he could catch himself. “Go on baby. Let me here you. Don’t worry about Linda, she left for the day. Just you and me.” Dr. Hargrove pushed in further before pulling out against. Steve tossed his head back and moaned, low and loud. His hips wiggled into the firm touch, legs spreading even wider as Dr. Hargrove fingered him. “Good boy, come on. Let me hear you baby.” Steve rocked down and Dr. Hargrove rocked up, his free hand sliding up to fist Steve’s cock.

 

“More, please I need it!” Steve begged, hands grabbing the sheet covering him. “Doctor! Oh Doctor!”

 

“Billy.” Dr. Hargrove moaned out, pushing up into Steve’s g spot. Steve howled. “Call me Billy.”

 

“Billy! Oh Billy.” Steve was a mess, he could feel his slick dripping down his body onto the bed. The room was going to be such a mess at the end of this. “I’m gonna, ahhh!” Steve came and Billy dove down to take his twitching cock into his mouth, sucking greedily as Steve’s body spasmed.

 

“So good for me. So beautiful. That Alpha of yours doesn’t know what he’s missing.” Billy hissed as he pulled off Steve’s cock, sliding his hand out of Steve and freeing his own cock. “I’m gonna fuck you now Steve, gonna knot you.”

 

Steve pulled the sheet away, he wanted to see when Dr. Hargrove pushed into him. Even with his belly in the way he was sure it was going to be a sight. “Please. He doesn’t touch me like this anymore, he’s so busy with work.”

 

“Shameful.” Billy said, using Steve’s slick to lube his cock. “I should take you from him. You’re so beautiful, almost cam in my pants the second I smelled your scent.” Billy pumped his cock, getting it nice and hard for the beautiful Omega under him. “You’re a prize. Any Alpha who neglects you should be thrown in jail”

 

Steve glowed under the praise, he spread his legs open further and slid a hand down as far as he could between his legs. His fingers just managing to spread himself open.

 

“Then come here.” Billy smirked and pressed in. He was so big Steve could feel the tip of his cock against his cervix, it hurt just a bit but Steve didn’t care. He wanted this, he needed this. Billy fucked into him, hard and fast, hands gripping the bed under Steve. The room filling with the loud creaking of metal on metal and Steve’s barely muffled whines. Billy held Steve’s gaze as he leaned in to kiss him.

 

His lips were rough and the kiss was hard. Steve arched into it, his belly pressing into Billy’s. Their body’s pressed so tight together it didn’t seem possible. Steve’s arms came up and he cling to the Alpha above him, legs wrapping around Billy’s waist.

 

“Fuck, so beautiful.” Billy said as the end of his knot caught on the muscles in Steve’s body. “Not gonna last baby. You’re so fucking hot.”

 

Steve pressed his face to Billy’s neck, inhaling the strong Alpha scent that was there. His body responded by clamping down on the huge knot that was fucking it’s way into him. Billy swore and Steve held him tighter, the feeling of heat exploding between them as the Alpha knotted. Steve jerked and then came for a second time, head tossed back as his body tried to take in everything Billy offered it.

 

Steve’s body gave out, and he slumped against the hard exam table. Eyes hazy as he watched Billy lick his lips down at him.

 

“A fucking prize.”

_____________________________________________

 

Hours later Steve had a hand pressed it his back and a dish towel over his shoulder, his eyes on the boiling pasta below him. His body ached beautifully, his baby seemed to have been tired out by the days events. Dr. Hargrove had done wonders for him.

 

The front door opened and a cold chill filled the house, Steve didn’t bother greeting his husband. He continued too cook, stirring the sauce as it began to boil and adding a bit more salt to the water. His husband could deal with the silent treatment for a while, Steve needed to feed their baby.

 

A hand slide onto Steve’s belly suddenly and a warmth pressed into his back. “How’s my Princess doing today?” The voice tickled at Steve’s neck, it made him turn away. “You been a good girl for Mommy? Huh?”

 

“Stop.” Steve said, pushing his husband hand away. “You’ll wake her up.”

 

“Oh? Did the days activities wear her out?”

 

Steve nodded. “The doctor was a bit too much for her I think.” He turned the stove off and let the noddles simmer. Behind him his husband pushed his hips into him, Steve smiled. “The stove.” He warned but that didn’t stop his Alpha. He spun Steve around and grabbed his face, pulling him in for a searing kiss. Steve returned it eagerly, the towel sliding off his shoulder onto the floor.

 

“She didn’t like our little game?” Billy asked, as he grabbed Steve’s ass.

 

Steve shook his head. “She doesn’t like when Daddy works his long hours. We had to come all the way to his office just to him. And then he didn’t even let Mommy listen to her heartbeat.”

 

Billy shook his head. “What did I ever do to deserve you.” They kissed and Steve sucked at Billy’s lip, hands now in Billy’s wind swept hair. Only his husband liked driving with the windows down with it was 32 degrees outside.

 

“I think she could forgive you.” Steve muttered against Billy’s mouth. “If you make a house call?”


End file.
